Hey VINCENT!
by richie04
Summary: writing songs leads to LOVE... I suck at summary but please read.... GO! Helium2!


**Hey VINCENT!**

***===***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift's song (Hey Stephen)**

*===*

I pushed my glasses up for the third time, concentrating on writing a song.

I was sitting under the usual tree composing a song for my music project. We have to compose a piece and we have to perform it to the whole class. I decided to write a song about the Man of the school.

_(BRIIIINNNGG!!!)_

That's the school bell. Lunch's over.

I was going up to our room for Geometry when someone called my name. A voice I surely wouldn't forget. But not one of people who always prank me so I resisted from turning around.

I arrived to the warm room with everyone chatting ever so freely. I seated down to my seat and started doodling in my pad since Mr. Bitancor hasn't arrived yet.

"Uh…Daphne Padios?" that same voice from the tree was there again. I turned around to see a dark haired boy with a pair of flashing sapphire eyes. It's none other than Vincent Recla.

_VINCENT RECLA? The music genius and school crush VINCENT RECLA. The Vincent Recla who plays the piano best, the best you can find in the whole town. And he's talking to _me_?_

I snapped out of my day dreams and answered him.

"Yes?"

"Well, is this yours?" he handed me my blue notebook full of my composed songs. At the front are the words _'SONGBOOK'_ made of letters cut out from magazines and my name in my scribbly handwriting.

"Yes. Oh! Thank you. I must've left it. Thank you." I said gratefully and I smile at him. He flashed me a cute smile and that's when I lost my train of thoughts.

_Uh…mmm…uhmmm…_

_Snap out of it!_ I mentally scolded myself. I turned my gaze away from Vincent reluctantly. Right on cue, Mr. Bitancor came in with a black bag.

All of us scrambled to our lockers and got our books.

"OK, kids. Here's the thing: for our SRA, you are going to read pages 174 to 176 about Rhombus and Square and I want silence while reading it. Alright?"

Some nodded and others said, "Yes, Sir".

"Alright then, silence begins _now_." He turned to the blackboard and wrote the topic.

The first thing I felt was stinging electricity sparking to life going stronger by the second. I can even hear the humming of it. I realized now that the one causing this is Vincent and our conversation earlier.

I've never been more aware of some one my whole life ever. _I wonder if he can feel it too?_

Ten minutes passed and a note landed in front of me.

**V:** _You compose those songs?_

I sighed before writing **D**: _Yes. Why? Did you peek?_

**V:** _A little. Sorry, can't help it. Anyway, I wanted to say that you're really good._

Heat flooded my cheeks then. Good thing my bangs are covering the side of my face seen by Vincent.

**D:** _Thanks. :]_

**V:**_ Don't mention it. And I'll be looking forward to hearing you sing, tomorrow. I bet you're good as a singer as you are a composer._

My blush deepened but I smiled. I heard his low chuckle and I think he can still see my blush even without my bangs falling in front of my face.

We then went back to being silent and the stinging electricity became stronger. I focused on restraining the urge to kiss him for the rest of the lesson.

When Sir gave us the permission to leave, I sighed in relief.

"O.K. class, you can all gather your things now."

I gathered my things and noticed that others fell asleep. Like Maan, you can see her puffy red eyes. I chuckled at that, I went out of the room when someone called my name.

"Ms. Padios—" I turned to see Vincent again. I tingle at the sound of my name in his lips.

"Just Daphne." I interrupted him to correct him. I always do that out of reflex.

"OK, Daphne. See you around!" He then turned away.

I was trying to control my breathing at the rest of the way, wondering if I just imagined the conversation I had with THE Vincent Recla. The more time passed, the less I believe it.

_*===*_

I was at home finishing my song.

_Should I use his name? No, that would be too obvious. I should change it. To what? His name is perfect. John? Robert? Stephen? STEPHEN! That's it! Let's try it._

I started strumming my guitar.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you _

_As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to _

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window _

_Ill be the one waiting there even when it's cold _

_Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone. _

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel _

_Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself…_

Perfect!

*===*

**NEXT DAY (2****nd**** Period)**

Ms. Dela Paz took the attendance before talking to the whole class.

"Let's get started!" she said enthusiastically, clapping his hands twice.

"Let's see, ahh… Mr. Recla!"

Everyone clapped of course. He's a music genius for crying out loud!

"Well, what will you be performing for us?" Ms. Dela Paz asked the genius sitting on the piano bench, that is Vincent.

"I composed it but I can't tell you the title because I haven't told the person who inspire it yet." He said this while smiling a breath taking smile at me and I blushed. Good thing the others haven't noticed. "Anyway, it's a lullaby."

He then started playing the most beautiful lullaby I've ever heard. My head was still spinning when he finished.

"Why, thank you Mr. Recla. That was very beautiful." Ms. Dela Paz said as awestruck as everyone. "Ms. Padios?"

I was brought back to earth at the sound of my name.

"Yes?"

"Well, I would like to hear you next."

I gulped and took off my glasses. Several people gasped. I picked up the guitar and tuned to the rest of the class. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before singing.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you _

_As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to _

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window _

_Ill be the one waiting there even when it's cold _

_Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone. _

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel _

_Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself _

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling _

_So I've got some things to say to you _

_I seen it all so I thought but I never seen anyone shine the way you do _

_They you walk, the way you walk, the way you say my name _

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change _

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving _

_I think you and I should stay the same _

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel _

_Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself _

_They're dimming the street lights _

_You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight? _

_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near _

_Shine, shine, shine _

_Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose _

_All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you_

I laughed as I saw my friends (**Lea**, Justin, Maan, Lyra, **Troy**, Nathalie, Nicka, **C.K**., Marrian, Nina, Grace, JV and Katrina) waving their books with the notes:** ROCK ON DAPHNE!**

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel _

_Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself _

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel _

_Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself _

_Myself, can't help myself _

_I can't help myself._

Everyone was clapping even before I was finished. I smiled at the rest of the song. I put down the guitar and got many "Congrats!" from people.

I found a note at my seat and unfolded it.

_Daphne,_

_Wait for me outside! :]_

—_Vincent_

The rest started playing. Some of them formed a band so we finished quickly. Sadly, some were just plain shrieking.

The class ended with everyone still talking to me. As I went out, a warm hand was holding mine and before I knew it, we were dashing off. I noticed that it's Vincent. I was laughing the whole time.

We stopped under the tree where I composed my song for Vincent. He took both of my hands into his' and stared at me intensely.

"You have such a beautiful and angelic voice. Don't be scared or anything but I always listen to you sing right here everyday. And I just wanted you to know that I composed the lullaby for you… and that I've always loved you."

I stared at him with wide eyes and was shocked.

"Say something." He begged and I think it's so cute. I decided that I should tell him now.

"The song I've just sang was actually about you. I just changed the name a little so you won't be suspicious. And I feel the same way about you." I smiled at him but his face turned smug.

"Say it then." He said smiling his cute smile at me. My breath hitched. I can't say 'no' to that smile.

"I love you… a LOT!" I told him breathlessly.

"Well, I'm glad." He then cupped my face before giving me the kiss I've always dreamed. A passionate kiss with someone you truly love and you know will love you back forever…

*===*

**wahahaha. I've finally made a fanfic of Blessie and Tim. Next in our list… uhm (wait and see!) a Helium2 pairing awaits….**

**Don't forget to review...  
**


End file.
